tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Friend of the Family
A Friend of the Family Gorky, Interrogator A Seattle, Washington Starbucks 07-30-2018 Russian Interior Interrogator learns that Gorky has a personal reason to hate him Category:2018 Category:Logs ''Interrogator '' Interrogator sits outside Starbucks, enjoying the pleasant weather. Suddenly a man steps from the crowd and makes a beeline for Interrogator's table. In spite of the warm weather, he wears a grey trenchcoat wrapped around his massive form. Even without his uniform, the scarred bald head of Gorky is unmistakable, especially with his Horrowshow-esque handlebar mustache. Gorky pulls out a chair across from Interrogator and takes a seat, staring at the Cobra pilot with a steady, unsettling gaze. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Interrogator stares back at the Guardsman and asks sarcastically, "May I help you?" "Did you love your father, comrade?" Horrorshow asks in Russian. "Were you close?" Horrorshow grins, his one-pretty smile broken and poorly capped. "You can certainly help me. I need to know if your father kept records, comrade. Those records could be very valuable to me. In fact..." Horrorshow's terrible smile widens. "Your very life may depend on your ability to help me. You see, I carry grudges a long time... some that go back generations." Horrorshow slowly reaches into his jacket and pulls out a wicked-looking knife, placing it on the table between the two men. Interrogator looks at the knife and nods saying, "He warned me there'd be serious people coming with questions. I don't remembering him mentioning anyone whose appearance was a unique as yours though. Perhaps you can narrow the topic a little?" Horrorshow nods, becoming calmer and more businesslike. "Nastoyatel Iosif Ivanov," Horrorshow says, naming a Father superior of the Russian Orthodox Church. "He was a friend of my grandfather, and he wound up in the care of your father. He was sent to the gulag of which your father was a warden - and never returned. I wish to know of his fate, and of the location of his remains. If they are returned to our family, no harm needs come to you," he says with a voice like cold steel. Interrogator shakes his head sadly and says, "From what he tells me, he had to flee Borovia in a hurry and could only take a flight bag. All the records were in the Gulags and, well, you can imagine what they looked like after the people got through with them. Not much survived the Revolution." GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. "That... is a shame. Nastoyatel Iosif was very close my grandfather - one of the family. And your father saw to his painful detention, and death. Tell me... where is your father now?" Horrorshow picks up the knife, and idly scrapes it across the table. People at other tables glance over and suddenly decide to drink their coffee elsewhere. Soon the little outside area is empty aside from Horrorshow and Interrogator, although people continue to walk by just outside the little low metal fence. Interrogator watches Horrorshow scrape the knife and says, "Russia, I believe, or that's where I las saw him. He's a different man now, he just wants to be left alone. Besides, from what I remember, my father was more concerned with the troublemakers." Horrorshow grins again, dangerously. "I understand the wish to be left alone. Nastoyatel Iosif wished to be left alone as well. I'm going to ask you one time nicely, and then I'm afraid things may get ugly, comrade. Where is your father? I wish to speak with him about Nastoyatel Iosif. If you assist me, it will be just be a talk - an exchange of information - the closing of a door left open too long. If you resist me - there will be more than just talk," Horrorshow says darkly. Interrogator says quietly, "I don't know, he doesn't tell me. You know how the KGB are. I last saw him in Moscow. "That... is unfortunate," Horrorshow says, standing again. He pulls back part of his overcoat, revealing Kevlar and additional knives beneath the grey cloth. "Now, it seems, I will have to send him a message. And it won't be pretty." Horror takes a step back... and then kicks the table between the two men hard, trying to drive it into Interrogator and knock him back. Horror grins the entire time, as if pleased with the turn of events. People on the street start to react, some backing away and a few reaching for their cell phones. >> Horrorshow strikes Interrogator with Kick. << The table hits Interrogator hard and he is knocked back! He yells hoarsely to the crowd, "Call the police!" Horrorshow leaps over the table, attempting to land on Interrogator with both boots in an attempt to further disable and drive the breath from him. "Go ahead," he sneers in Russian. "Call them. They won't be able to stop me, and their deaths will be on your hands. Although, if you are son of your father, I can't imagine you have much of a conscience. Unluckily for you, neither do I. I once did, but now I know only one thing: revenge. And I will have it, for my family, from yours. With or without your help." >> Horrorshow misses Interrogator with Stomp. << Interrogator rolls to his feet and tries to vault the fence and run! >> Interrogator retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Horrorshow. << Interrogator vaults the fence and begins to run away! "You can run, comrade, but I will find you... and your father." Horrorshow doesn't give chase. Instead he draws a throwing knife, leads Interrogator's trajectory slightly - and lets fly a parting gift for whom he thinks is the son of his true target. >> Horrorshow misses Interrogator with Knife. << Interrogator feels the knife whip past him and thinks, "Mission accomplished!" category:Logs